


Even After all This Time

by Faithssweettea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Inspired by Music, Jealous Teru, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rare Pairings, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Short One Shot, fluff if you squint, i love them, tiktok inspired, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithssweettea/pseuds/Faithssweettea
Summary: 'Even after all this timeI’m still into youA Tsukkiyama one-shot no one asked for
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tiktok Inspired





	Even After all This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely @/Simpingforhinatashoyo Tiktok on this scene.  
> I saw this and I of course have to write it ~  
> please go show them some love [here](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeBQJxLk/)
> 
> And of course, the song that led to it all: [Still into you by Paramore](https://open.spotify.com/track/1yjY7rpaAQvKwpdUliHx0d?si=7e135b2593cd443d)  
> I recommend you let this song play while reading 
> 
> I have no idea if I even did them justice but please accept this written in two days  
> messily work :)

The people filed in taking their places one by one. All shuffling around with choices of where to jump around tonight. Gathering around the bars and chatting amongst themselves. 

Nothing in the absolute world could prepare Tadashi for this concert. 

His debut for his new song was on the line tonight. The song he only hummed to himself in the shower. The song he only replayed in solemnity as he cry himself to sleep. The song that took every ounce of strength to write. To not break down in front of Teru when he shared it with him. 

Only when Teru heard it, he begged and convinced Tadashi to sing in front of over 200 people. It had only been a mere thought to challenge reality. He hadn’t even fully heard himself when he told Terushima yes. When he agreed to play a song for and about his ex. 

Tsukishima Kei 

The man that was all his beginnings and all his endings. Only then, he met Terushima and started the band. Falling in love with him through a series of broken songs. Escaping what was real. Tadashi being Kei and Terushima being Suguru. 

Soundcheck came to an end pretty quickly. Tadashi’s palms sweating and feeling quite feverish. He hadn’t been this nervous to perform before or even at all. Not since that one time he was up to serve in high school. But a lot of time has passed since then. 

Eight years to be exact

He wanted to flee, he wanted to turn around and leave. Everything was practically screaming at him to. He thought maybe he could call it off and play their unusual setlist instead. Yet he went on, letting Terushima give him the thumbs up after their last song. 

Terushima spoke into the mike informing everyone that this next song was special and written by the one and only; Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

He offered a warm smile allowing a bit of gratitude in it. He really was grateful for Teru. He took exactly 2 deep breaths. 

_‘Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_

  
  


The bass of the music playing but if you asked Tadashi, he would say he only remembers hearing the lyrics. He only remembers hearing exactly what his heart told him to say. Everything pouring out of him, escaping the dark in front of everyone to see. 

Tadashi never thought about putting his emotions and feelings on a silver platter. He never thought he sang 6 years’ worth of desolation in front of those people. 

_I need the other one to hold you_

  
  


But

Nothing humanly possible could prepare him to see the Tsukishima Kei walk in on him singing the song he wrote for him- only for him- about him. 

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

  
  


His heart sank and his chest tightened. His brain wracking at him to stop. To leave. 

_But when our fingers interlock, Can’t deny, can't deny, you're worth it’_

He wouldn’t though. He let the confidence from all his early shows- the confidence Teru had restored in him after his break up- the confidence he gained through music and pure hope. He had won. 

Yet still 

_“Cause after all this time_

_I’m still into you_

_And I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you_

Time Slowed, taking in only Kei and Tadashi into account. The wind sweeping Tadashi's ends of his freshly bleached hair and Kei golden waves. They locked eyes forming an indecent bond. Communicating what words back then couldn’t save. 

_into you_

_and baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you_

Everyone stood chanting and belting the lyrics on the screen. Jumping around Kei and bumping him but he couldn't pay them any attention. His mind was purely focused on his first and only love. He has never seen Tadashi display with such beauty.

Tadashi thought Kei looked just as beautiful. Still, stars danced around them. Teru blasting, trying to drown out the noise of Kei’s and Tadshi’s heart beating in the same tandem rhythm. 

What could possibly prepare anyone for this

  
  


_“And even baby our worst nights_

_I'm into you, I'm into you”_

Tadashi sings every lyric hoping to get every word across. Kei stared back, not taking one eye off him. Even with Kuro to his side trying to make sense as to why he stood frozen apparently in some guy’s way. 

Tadashi didn’t let one note slip away. Not one second of time pass. He let every sensation he ever felt show in his voice. 

All that his expression alone couldn’t say 

He let the lyrics carry

  
  


_“And even baby our worst nights_

_I'm into you, I'm into you”_

  
  
  


_“Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

  
  


_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you”_

The music faded on but he couldn’t finish. 

Only the piercing blue eyes were on his mind. Kei reached out in an attempt to get his attention. But he already had it. No, he wanted Yams to run to him and kiss him and hold him tight. Never letting go of what could be. 

To do anything to get that look off of Tadashi's face. 

No, he didn’t even think how Kei, could be standing there in front of him after exactly 4 years of no contact. He didn’t think about how he knew he would be there. 

Tadashi let himself be carried away. His feet pulling him the exact opposite way of Kei. Exactly Right - away from Teru’s jaundiced gaze- away from the shouting crowd motioning for him to continue. 

He had to leave. Be anywhere else but here. 

Figure out whatever the hell that was

Kei stood still staring. He should run after him but something in the back of his mind told him not to. The same thing that pulled him away all those years ago. That broke their friendship. 

Same for Tadashi

It wasn’t enough to halt the feeling whenever he saw the blond. 

Heart pounding-beat jarring, he ran

Ignoring the ringing in his ear

He thought he come so far 

But yet 

_Even after all this time, he’s still into him’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> ~  
> Now also if you haven’t already check out the Tiktok video: [here](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeBxGhs3/)
> 
> Thank you again  
> @/Simpingforhinatashoyo tiktok and @/oiikawa.katsukii on ig  
> [here](https://instagram.com/oiikawa.katsukii?igshid=1vhriwre6ft02)  
> for inspiring my whim  
> If you continue this pls tag me:)
> 
> Come say hi!: [linktree](https://linktr.ee/Faithte)


End file.
